Memory Oblivion
by TFulghum
Summary: What happens when one of the most strongest senshi and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo loses her memory? To make things worse, what happens when all of her previous enemies come back for vengeance? CHAPTER 6 AND 7 ARE NOW UP!
1. Amnesia

Memory in Oblivion 

**Rating:T (13 and up, that is pretty much the "uncut" Sailor Moon ratings so we will go with that).**

**Chapter 1 Amnesia**

AN: Hey! I'm back! Here is my FIRST FIC for 2006, yay! Anyway one of my "New Years Resolutions" is to think of better fanfiction and better plotlines and all of that mumbo-jumbo. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic, and remember to leave a review before you hit those two evil little buttons: The green backspace arrow and THE MEAN AND UGLY red X.

_**blindinglight101**_

"Starlight…Honeymoon…..Therapy….KISS" Sailor Moon cried.

Her attack seemed to rip through the youma but just as the moon senshi feared: the youma lived. The youma tried reluctantly to recollect itself.

"GO TO HELL MOON BRAT!" the youma cried. "MEMORY OBLIVION" it shouted. A beam emerged from the tips of the youma's fingers and made contact with Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon was hurled across her and her enemy's battlefield soon becoming unconscious. Her henshin reversed itself and she was now vulnerable and powerless to protect herself.

The now satisfied youma, was about to finish her dastardly deed of the disposal of the future Neo Queen Serenity. The youma, also known as, Memoblivion, was now inches away from Usagi.

She raised her arm and soon her nails turned into talons. She chuckled, "This is way to easy, I cannot believe that Doom was so horrified by this weakling." She was just a few inches away from her prey ready to strike, just like a snake about to attack a mouse.

She tried to thrust her talons at Usagi but was denied by a red rose. As the rose tore through her hand Memoblivion howled in pain. She looked to see who it was who attacked her, she soon found a man dressed in a tuxedo with five other girls standing behind him.

"How dare you prey on those who are defenseless! You shall hurt no more, I will stop you in the name of-" Tuxedo Kamen declared before he was interrupted.

"Venus!"

"Mercury!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"And last but not least, The Moon!"

"We will punish you!" Sailors Chibi Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus cried out standing in their signature poses.

"Mars…..Flame…….SNIPER!" Rei cried pulling a fire arrow on a forming fire bow. She released the arrow. The arrow made impact on the youma's lower abdomen.

"Mercury……Aqua….MIRAGE!" Ami shouted. The sign of Mercury appeared before her and was soon encased in a water ball, she twirled around with the water ball and it dispersed into much smaller, but powerful, water balls. These attacks hit everywhere on the youma.

"Water conducts Electricity!" Mako-chan said calmly. "I call upon the powerful gods of Jupiter, PLEASE give me the strength to defeat this youma! Jupiter…..OAK……EVO-…..LU….TION!" Soon oak petals danced around her and began to attack Memoblivion.

Memoblivion was soon starting to wobble but was still standing strong.

"Venus…..Love……ME……CHAIN!" Mina-chan declared. Soon hearts began to form into a chain. She twirled the tip of the chain with her index fingers and soon let the chain strike its target. After this attack the youma could barely stand straight.

"Finish him off Chibi Moon!" Everyone cried.

Chibi Moon nodded. She placed her hands together and soon formed the Kaleid Moon Scope. " Moon ….GOURGEOUS……MEDITATION!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon's attack made a full impact on Memoblivion.

The attack began to rip her to pieces as she pointed at an unconscious Usagi and said, " Too bad she won't remember anything, and too bad her enemies will-"

The senshi were puzzled by this statement. They all gathered around Usagi hoping that she would wake up soon. Her eyes soon began to slowly open.

She sat up and took a quick look at her surroundings. She looked at everyone around her.

"Who are you people?" She asked.

_**AN: How did you like it? Please review! More to come in Chapter 2! **_

_**O here is a quick reference in case you didn't understand some terms listed in the fic.**_

_**senshi- soldier(scout)**_

_**Mako-chan- Lita's name in the Japanese version**_

_**Youma- Like an evil monster**_

_**Chibi Moon- Mini Moon**_

_**Usagi- Serena**_

_**Tuxedo Kamen- Tuxedo Mask**_

_**Henshin- Transformation**_


	2. Who are you, who am I?

Memory in Oblivion 

**Rating:T(PG-13) Be warned, the word "Bitch" appears in this countless times.**

**Chapter 2 Who are you, who am I?**

_**AN: Hello! I have returned! Anyway how do you like the story so far? I had this really cool idea for it later down the road, but I am not telling you! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**_

**blindinglight101**

"Who are you?" Usagi repeated. "What am I doing here? Who am I?"

The senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen, now in their everyday clothing, glanced nervously at each other. They didn't know what to say nor how to react to what had happened to their dear friend.

Ami decided to speak up," I am Ami. That is Mamoru-san, Rei-san, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Chibiusa-san." she said as she pointed to each individual person. "Right now we are at in the parking lot of a store. And you are Tsukino Usagi-chan."

Usagi tried to register all of this information. Tears welled up in her eyes. _WHO AM I? Who are these people, why am I here? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING? _she kept asking herself in her mind. She stood up.

Following her movements the senshi (plus Mamoru-san) stood up.

Usagi tried to fight back the tears, but they relentlessly began to flow. She tried wiping them away with the sleeve of her shirt but failed in her attempt. She turned her head ashamed and jolted away from those around her.

"USA-KO!" Mamoru cried. He started to follow her but was stopped by Ami.

"I think we should let her go alone right now." Mercury calmly spoke.

"BAKA!" Rei shouted at her partner, "If we let her go on alone who knows what she will do, remember she is vulnerable. She doesn't know she is Sailor Moon, she doesn't know how to use her powers, and she d-do-doesn't r-r-remem-remember us!" Rei added before dropping to the ground in tears.

"It's ok Rei-chan." Minako assured. "In time she will remember, hopefully, but in the meantime we better go follow her!"

After helping Rei up the group split up to go look for Usagi.

After conversing with Luna and Artemis, they decided to track her down by using the radar signals from her communicator.

-USAGI-

Usagi rammed herself against a fence which fielded in a building. "GOD DAMMIT!" she cried as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?" she let herself fall to the ground. "WHY, WHY, WHY?"

She continued to remove the tears with her sleeve, but again it did not work. She rested her head on her knees and just let the tears flow. "I hate this, I can't remember anything. Although those people who surrounded me said my name was Tsukino Usagi."

"Aww, what's wrong? Is someone having a bad day?" a voice from the shadows asked maniacally.

"W-w-what?" Usagi stuttered in fright. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"I am," the voice began. "I am Morga! And, to make things even better I brought along with me Baamu."

"Hello, HAVE YOUR FORTUNE TOLD!" Baamu shouted as Tarot cards started to shoot out at Usagi from the palms of her hands.

"OH MY GOD?" Usagi cried as she tried with all of her might to dodge the cards, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Morga looked at the situation," Baamu?"

Baamu stopped giving Usagi time to hide. "Yes Mistress?"

"Didn't she fight back the last time we fought her?"

"Yes she did Morga, and in fact why are we back? And why is she acting like she has never seen us?"

Usagi poked her head out from her hiding spot. _What do they mean by all of this? I've never seen them before in my life _Usagi thought. As she was watching the two Youma question their "second chance" Luna crept up behind her.

"Usagi!" Luna whispered.

Usagi shook. "Oh my god you startled m-" she took a look at Luna " OH MY GOD YOU"RE A CAT!" she screamed in a hushed voice.

"Yes and I will explain all of that later. But first I will try the Luna Mind Meld on you again. It seemed to help you the last time your memory was erased."

"What do you mean my memory was erased?" an inquisitive Usagi asked.

"Well after you defeated Queen Beryl, the "boss" of twiddle dee and twiddle dumb up there you and the other senshi lost their memories to live the lives of normal teenage girls."

"I see, you must mean those girls who were there when I woke up?"

"Yes." Luna replied. "Now hold still so I can return your memory."

Usagi nodded. Soon the crescent moon on Luna's forehead began to glow and before Usagi could question this strange occurrence the glowing crescent shot out at hit Usagi's forehead.

"I'm seeing something. A locket, no a brooch. It has a crescent moon on it and five little gems all around it. I am now seeing a foggy princess and now I am seeing what looks to be a wand with a moon at the top but I can't really tell because the last two are very foggy."

After Usagi had these visions the mind meld stopped. Usagi still had a puzzled look on her face.

"So do you remember anything?" Luna asked.

"No." Usagi replied. "I still don't know who I am, where I live, who my friends and family are, and even where I go to school."

"I see!" she looked worried. "That attack Memoblivion cast on you must not be a very easy spell to reverse."

"It can right? Be reversed I mean."

"We can only hope, we will get Ami to look at you after we get out of this predicament."

"What do you mean?" Usagi questioned.

"I mean them, you must fight them." The guardian cat replied pointing at Morga and Baamu.

"You mean I have to fight THEM!" Usgai cried.

"Yes!" Luna nodded. "Now, repeat after me Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" Usagi cried. Nothing happened. Soon after her failed attempt to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, her brooch changed back to its very first form.

"O no!" Luna said. "You have been downgraded from Eternal Moon to Sailor Moon! This is not good at all!"

"It isn't?" Usagi asked.

"No!"

Soon after hearing a shout the Youmas remembered about their prey. They soon used their combined powers to make the boxes Usagi was hiding behind disappear.

"AHHHH!" Usagi cried.

"Usagi! CALM DOWN!" Luna ordered. " Now repeat after me! MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!"

Usagi nodded. "MOON…..PRISM…..POWER…..MAKE…….UP!"

Sailor Moon 

Soon Usagi's normal outfit disappeared and soon she was left with nothing on. She soon noticed her brooch and soon ribbons were shooting out of it covering her chest. She raised her hands in the and gloves materialized onto her hands. As she spun around a skirt appeared on her revealing a sailor outfit. Soon red boots appeared on her bare feet. To finish off the transformation a tiara with a red gem in the center appeared on her forehead and she topped it off with her signature pose.

Sailor Moon 

"How dare you try to attack me when I have no defense! I stand for love, and I stand for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" Usagi cried out. "Hey this seems familiar!" she mumbled to herself. "I will not let you go on terrorizing me any longer. In the name of the moon, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

The Youma laughed. Soon Morga was entwined inside of a heart-shaped chain.

"Morga!" Baamu cried before jumping back to avoid a fire arrow.

"How dare you pick on our friend!" The sailor senshi cried out in unison. "We will punish you in the name of-"

"Crystal Tokyo!"

"Mercury!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

" And don't you dare forget about me! Venus!" Minako-chan finished as she struggled to keep Morga held. "Mars use your sniper to weaken Morga!"

"Okay!" Rei replied. "Mars…..Flame…….SNIPER!" Rei cried pulling a fire arrow on a forming fire bow. She released the arrow. The arrow made impact on Morga's lower abdomen.

Morga soon was released from the chain but she was too weak to move. "Sailor Moon!" Mako-chan cried "Finish him off!"

Usagi nodded. "Moon…Tiara……Magic!" She cried as she placed her index finger and middle finger on the middle of her tiara. She soon held it in her "L" shaped hand and spun around. She let the flying tiara go and destroy the Youma.

"Now Sailors we must defeat Baamu!" Chibiusa and Luna cried out.

"Okay!" the five senshi nodded.

"Mars…..Flame…….SNIPER!" Rei cried pulling a fire arrow on a forming fire bow. She released the arrow. The arrow made impact on the youma's lower abdomen.

"Mercury……Aqua….MIRAGE!" Ami shouted. The sign of Mercury appeared before her and was soon encased in a water ball, she twirled around with the water ball and it dispersed into much smaller, but powerful, water balls. These attacks hit everywhere on the youma.

"Water conducts Electricity!" Mako-chan said calmly. "I call upon the powerful gods of Jupiter, PLEASE give me the strength to defeat this youma! Jupiter…..OAK……EVO-…..LU….TION!" Soon oak petals danced around her and began to attack Baamu.

Baamu was soon starting to wobble but was still standing strong.

"Venus…..Love……ME……CHAIN!" Mina-chan declared. Soon hearts began to form into a chain. She twirled the tip of the chain with her index fingers and soon let the chain strike its target. After this attack the youma could barely stand straight.

"Finish her off Sailor Moon!" Everyone cried.

"I will!" Usagi confirmed. "Moon…Tiara……Magic!" She cried as she placed her index finger and middle finger on the middle of her tiara. She soon held it in her "L" shaped hand and spun around. She let the flying tiara go and destroy the Youma.

Soon after the battle ended everyone gathered around Sailor Moon. "Why is she in her first stage?" Mako-chan asked.

"I think it is because as her powers grew they began to intertwine with her memories and when her memories were hidden so were her powers which brings her back to stage one!" Ami informed.

"But that still doesn't explain why all of her our old foes are returning!" Rei and Chibiusa added.

"No it doesn't!" Ami replied. "But my theory on her powers does somewhat link to that."

"Well, all I know is that it seems Usagi is going to have to relive the past five years all over again!" Luna explained. "Which means she will defeat her enemies just as she did, or defeat them quicker than she did. It also means that most of the events, like her upgrading for an example, will be repeated!" Luna finished.

"Well!" Usagi began," I guess I have my work cut out for me!" She then smiled," Let's go somewhere and you guys can tell me all that I have forgotten!"

The girls giggled and then walked off to CROWN to reminisce to revive their beloved friends memories.

Somewhere deep in the shadows lurked a man with shiny, white hair that stopped above his butt. He was wearing a general's uniform. " So this is why we have been reborn. Well, Sailor Moon I swear to you that I will defeat you little Sailor Bitches if it's the last thing I do, starting with Ms. Brain." The man said.

Soon behind him another man with orange hair appeared. "Kunzite, my darling. Queen Beryl-sama has requested your presence. She wants to know of the news that you have just learned.

"Ok Zoicite, let's go!" Malachite replied shimmering away with his love.

In Queen Beryl's layer there were nine people, all with negamoon symbols on their foreheads, before Queen Beryl.

"Queen Beryl, I would like to introduce to you the Black Moon Family. Bertie, Catzy, Prizma, Avery, Emerald, Prince Diamond, and Sapphire." A shadow said.

"And what about yourself?" Queen Beryl inquired.

" I am Wise Man!" he replied. "I have also come to inform you that there are others of us who have been defeated and now revived. I have also come to hear that our dearly beloved Sailor Moon…" Beryl grinded her teeth," I see that this girl has struck a nerve on you. Well To my knowledge she has last her memory and all of the power that she attained."

"This shall be good. But what you are implying to me though, is that we should join forces and destroy the little moon brat?" Queen Beryl asked.

"My plans exactly!" Wise man agreed.

"So those others you speak of?" Queen Beryl inquired. " Do you know who they are? Do you know who defeated them?"

"Well your second question is quite simple to answer, the one who defeated all of those ,who have now been reborn, was Sailor Moon. The first I am not entirely sure about. But I do know one thing for sure some that she did defeat were: Master Pharaoh 90, Queen Nehelenia, and Sailor Galaxia." He informed.

Queen Beryl gasped at the sound of Sailor Galaxia's name. " I cannot and will not believe that she defeated Sailor Galaxia."

"I will have to say that that is the truth, that is the mere and utter truth." Wise Man. assured.

"I cannot believe that moon brat defeated one of the strongest senshi in the entire universe!" She repeated, "I just can't!"

"Well, this time we won't let her do that now will we?" Wise Man asked. "We will have to kill her ourselves. We will not let those wannabes take our rightful throne of evil. I mean you are the Queen of evil Beryl, so step up with me and take your rightful throne!" He finished.

_And then after one claim the title I will erase you from the face of the Earth! _Wise Man thought as he turned to his family "Call on me when you think of your answer!" _I know you will say yes. You ridiculous, power hungry, poseur. _Soon a thick black cloud encircled the entire family. As soon as the smoke covered their bodies they were gone.

Soon after the Black Moon family left Kunzite appeared. "I heard every intolerable word Madame." Kunzite claimed. "I do believe he is trying to deceive you and take the throne for his own."

"As do I!" Beryl agreed. "I will go along with this though, but instead of me being the one with the knife in the back he will!" The two laughed. "Kunzite I do want you to follow him though find out his intentions on what "he plans" to do after we defeat the moon bitch."

"Yes Beryl-sama!" Kunzite followed then shimmered away.

"This shall be interesting!" Queen Beryl said to herself as she began to gaze into her crystal ball.

"Yes it should!" replied a red head whose hair went just above her knees. She wore a skimpy outfit, a v-cut dress; the v traveled to her stomach. She wore red high heels and soon after hearing this new information she shimmered out of the room in red orbs.

Soon she reappeared in a musty old laboratory.

"What do you have to report to me? Kaorinite?" Professor Tomoe asked.

AN: And thus the longest chapter I have ever written has ended! That was long for me I have never written that much for just 1 chapter! Anyway! So the senshi are trying to revive Usagi's memory, while every evil being alive is stabbing each other in the back to get the throne. I was kind of thinking that if they are fighting for this "throne" so much why doesn't one of them just sit in it? But you know it can never be that obvious! Well more to come in Chapter 3! O and remember to leave a review!

_**PS I do apologize for using dub names in this! I couldn't remember any of the Black Moon family Japanese Names.I am going to have to break out my Season 2.**_

_**All for now from me! Ja!**_

_**Blindinglight101**_


	3. All for Themselves

Memory in Oblivion 

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Chapter 3 All for Themselves**

_**AN: Hello, hello! I've been updating pretty fast, eh? Anyway I had the whole idea of all of the evil beings "Form Allegiances" and I was like that'd be cool because then there'd be more than just 1 fight! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter (THE LAST ONE WAS 8 PAGES! I still can't get over that). And remember to REVIEW!**_

_**blindinglight101**_

A rat crawled through a sewage pipe to hide from a predator. It scurried down the dark, musty tunnel with all of its might. As soon as it reached the end of the pipe it fell out onto the solid floor. Upon impact its neck broke, leaving it motionless, dead.

"Kaorinite?" a man with an eerie voice called out.

"Yes Doctor?" the woman replied. She was now wearing her black hunting dress, which revealed too much cleavage.

"I feel as though we are being spied on." The man informed rustling his hands through his lab coat pockets.

"I, myself have been feeling that same feeling for the past few days." The woman said. "I have been wondering why we have been brought back, why you were able to convert yourself into the man's body and to vessel him again."

"Yes I have been pondering those same things." He replied. "We just need to keep our guards up. But in the meantime, I will plot my revenge against Sailor Moon, so do not disturb me!"

"Yes Doctor!" Kaori said as she shimmered away in red gleams of light.

"Mars…..Flame…….SNIPER!" Rei cried pulling a fire arrow on a forming fire bow. She released the arrow. The arrow made impact on the youma's lower abdomen.

"Mercury……Aqua….MIRAGE!" Ami shouted. The sign of Mercury appeared before her and was soon encased in a water ball, she twirled around with the water ball and it dispersed into much smaller, but powerful, water balls. These attacks hit everywhere on the youma.

"Water conducts Electricity!" Mako-chan said calmly. "I call upon the powerful gods of Jupiter, PLEASE give me the strength to defeat this youma! Jupiter…..OAK……EVO-…..LU….TION!" Soon oak petals danced around her and began to attack Fro.

Fro was soon starting to wobble but was still standing strong.

"Venus…..Love……ME……CHAIN!" Mina-chan declared. Soon hearts began to form into a chain. She twirled the tip of the chain with her index fingers and soon let the chain strike its target. After this attack the youma could barely stand straight.

"Finish her off Sailor Moon!" Everyone cried.

"I will!" Usagi confirmed. "Moon…Tiara……Magic!" She cried as she placed her index finger and middle finger on the middle of her tiara. She soon held it in her "L" shaped hand and spun around. She let the flying tiara go and destroy the Youma.

"We did it!" Usagi cried out in joy. "I am starting to get the hang of this!"

"I guess with her lose of memory you have learned to forget your fears of your destiny!" Luna admired.

"I guess so!" Usagi smiled.

"What I don't get though is why the baddies are alive again." Minako stated as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"You're right Minako-chan!" Mako-chan replied as she pretended to punch a youma in the air.

"Well what we need to figure out who of our enemies have been reborn." Ami pointed out.

"Good point Ami!" Rei said.

"Yes indeed, a very good point!" Luna agreed.

"Well I know one thing for sure!" Usagi began, everyone glanced at her," I sure am hungry let's go get something to eat!"

"Same old Usagi!" Ami giggled.

The girls soon left the battleground to go get something to eat and also to give Usagi some more information on what had happened in the past 17 years of her life. But little did they know, they were being watched, by none other than Kaorinite. She placed her hand on the cement of the rooftop to keep her balance.

"I see that those "Outer Losers" aren't with them." Kaori scoffed. "I wonder if we can recapture Chibiusa and Hotaru." She smiled wickedly," The Doctor should be pleased with my new idea to replant Mistress 9's soul in the Hotaru child, and capture Chibiusa-chan to boost the Mistress's powers." She laughed maniacally before shimmering off.

"Soon after Zoicite emerged from inside the brick. "I see now, those losers are trying to recreate events as are we. As we speak we are preparing the Doom and Gloom girls for battle." He said to himself. He chuckled and then returned to his Queen's lair.

Zoicite appeared before Queen Beryl bowing on one knee. "Queen Beryl-sama!" He began, ":I have come to inform you that it is just as Wise man has said: all of the sailor senshi's previous enemies have also been reborn, just as we!"

"Zoicite! You fool! I have already been bestowed with this knowledge by my crystal ball!"

Zoicite, still on his knee, looked at her apologetically, " I am sorry that I have come to inform you at a much later time, and inconvenience you with something that you already are in knowledge of!" He stood up, " With all do respect, I am willing to tell you that you should destroy Wise Man and also the others known as Professor Tomoe and Kaorinite! I overheard the one known as Kaorinite speaking about resurrecting a leader named, Mistress 9, do you have any knowledge about this person?"

"Yes I do actually!" Queen Beryl said calmly. "She is a tough foe! But let them bring their little leader back! As we speak Queen Metalia is revitalizing her energy to wipe out all of our foes. Including the sailor snobs!"

The two beings began discussing their malevolent plan. Soon Jaedite and Nephrite appeared in the damp musty living quarters of Queen Beryl and her henchmen and began listening to Queen Beryl's master plan.

Catzy crept through the lair of those from the Black Moon, trying not to be heard, nor found. She soon stopped before Wiseman's room. She backed away, repulsed, by the negative energy emanating from the door before her. She quickly covered her mouth and pushed the door open quietly.

She heard Wiseman and another voice talking about the destruction of a certain foe.

"Wiseman, your plan is devious!" the other voice complemented.

"I know!" Wiseman replied.

"Just how are we going to get rid of Queen Metalia? Queen Beryl shall be no problem but her leader shall be!"

"All in good time, all in good time!" Wiseman replied calmly loosing his cloak revealing his true form to his adversary.

Catzy gasped.

AN: Sorry it's not as long as the last one! I just moved so I wasn't really motivated to write this chapter! But Chapter 4 WILL be longer! Tell me what you think!


	4. Upgrades

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

_**Rating: T (PG-13)**_

_**Chapter 4 Upgrades.**_

_**AN: Yes I have not updated in a while but this one should at least bring some suspense into the plot. Right now in my head I have about three to four different ideas for plots. And if you're wondering why the only villains in this at the moment are Queen Beryl, Queen Metallia, Beryl's army, The Dark Moon Family, Doctor Tomoe, Kaorinite, etc. Pretty much seasons one through three of Sailor Moon then you shall soon find out, my loyal readers. Enjoy what I have concocted and remember to leave a review.**_

_**blindinglight101**_

Queen Beryl gazed at the pond in which Metallia was now being held. "We almost have enough power to resurrect you. Then, and only then will we have more than enough power to destroy those sailor brats and those other annoyances that have been bothering us!"

"Good!" Metallia replied with a raspy voice. "Quickly! If we gather the power quickly, by the full moon, I will be able to regain not only my strength, nor form, but my ultimate powers from before we attacked the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennia!"

Queen Beryl smiled at the thought of this. We will reign, she thought, not only this galaxy, but also every galaxy after that!

Metallia spoke again, "Now leave! I need silence so I can channel my gained powers."

"As you wish!" Beryl bowed.

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

The sailor senshi all walked into CROWN, and took their usual seat. They ordered and while they waited finished telling Usagi all that she had missed.

"So, all of you died?" Usagi asked with interest. "Then how are you here?"

"Well," Ami began, "we're not entirely sure either, but we think it has something to do with you helping Galaxia see that light breaking away from Chaos's hold! But, that is just a theory."

"But what about this Seiya guy?" Usagi asked.

"Well, he- I mean- she, had the hots for you!" Minako replied with a smug expression on her face.

"And you never ever liked him back at all!" Rei pouted.

"Love wasted!" Makoto sulked.

Suddenly screams began erupting from outside of CROWN and the girls knew what they had to do. They exited quickly and transformed after making sure nobody was around to discover their secret.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" Chibiusa cried out.

"MAKE-UP!" All six senshi cried after crying out their henshins.

Quickly after transforming the senshi headed out into battle. They found their enemy sucking the life force out of innocent civilians.

"How dare you try to attack innocent helpless people and steal their life force! I stand for love, and I stand for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" Usagi cried out. "I will not let you go on terrorizing them any longer. In the name of the moon, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"And in the name of,

Mercury!"

Mars!"

Jupiter!"

Venus!"

And Crystal Tokyo!"

The youma looked at the senshi and laughed, "You CAN NEVER beat me. I am Seikaishan! The end is inevitable! Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia will rule all!"

"What did she just say?" Sailor Moon asked her comrades.

"Doesn't matter! Just as long as we destroy her before that energy she stole doesn't make it back to their HQ, we're fine!" Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Okay!" Rei replied. "Mars…..Flame…….SNIPER!" Rei cried pulling a fire arrow on a forming fire bow. She released the arrow. The arrow made impact on Seikaishan's lower abdomen.

"Mercury……Aqua….MIRAGE!" Ami shouted. The sign of Mercury appeared before her and was soon encased in a water ball, she twirled around with the water ball and it dispersed into much smaller, but powerful, water balls. These attacks hit everywhere on the youma.

"Water conducts Electricity!" Mako-chan said calmly. "I call upon the powerful gods of Jupiter, PLEASE give me the strength to defeat this youma! Jupiter…..OAK……EVO-…..LU….TION!" Soon oak petals danced around her and began to attack Seikaishan.

"Venus…..Love……ME……CHAIN!" Mina-chan declared. Soon hearts began to form into a chain. She twirled the tip of the chain with her index fingers and soon let the chain strike its target. After this attack the youma could barely stand straight.

"Finish her off Sailor Moon!" Everyone cried.

"I will!" Usagi confirmed. "Moon…Tiara……Magic!" She cried as she placed her index finger and middle finger on the middle of her tiara. She soon held it in her "L" shaped hand and spun around. She let the flying tiara go and to destroy the youma.

Before the tiara could reach Seikaishan, the youma jumped out of the way with all of the strength it could muster. "SEI-KAI BLASTER!" The youma cried as beams of electricity shot out at the senshi.

Mars cried out in pain as one of the beams struck her in the leg.

Jupiter and Venus fell simultaneously as they were also struck.

Mercury pushed Chibi Moon out of the way and took the blow for her.

Sailor Moon dodged all of the beams sent her way, soon noticing the damage their enemy made. "No!" she cried. "I'm just starting to remember them! YOU CAN'T take them away from me!" As Usagi cried, each senshi began to glow with their respective colors. Each glow of power, from each soldier, shot out at Usagi making her glow with all of the colors combined.

Sailor Moon floated up and spun around. Soon she spoke, "Moon. . . CRYSTAL. . . POWER!"

After her new upgraded transformation was complete a pink wand appeared before her. "The moon scepter!" she spoke.

After grasping her new weapon she cried out, "Moon Healing Activation!"

The wand began to glow and a power emanated out of it and shot at each fallen senshi. The regained the strength and realized what had happened.

"She upgraded. . ." Ami said.

While everyone gazed at Sailor Moon, Seikaishan realized that this was her chance to eliminate them and escape. Or at least hurt them and escape. She held out her hand and a dagger formed out of ice appeared in her hand. She pointed it at Chibi Moon, mainly because she was the "weakest link", and threw it with all of her strength.

The dagger burst into flames increasing the damage it would make upon contact with its victim.

Chibiusa turned and noticed the flying dagger aimed right at her, it was a good fifteen feet away increasing its pace quickly….

**_AN: DUN DUN DAAA! I told you that this chapter would end in suspense, I might even kill her off. Actually…I would never be able to do that…(even if she is annoying). Well Sailor Moon has upgraded. I will begin to update at least once every other week! So if I don't update by next week, send out a search team..XD! Anyway, leave a review._**


	5. Arrivals

_**Memory in Oblivion **_

_**Chapter 5 Arrivals**_

_**Rating PG-13 (T)**_

_**Written by, well me of course.**_

_**AN: Here is Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it! (Not much of a beginning author's note…-hence my previous ones-)**_

"_She upgraded. . ." Ami said._

_While everyone gazed at Sailor Moon, Seikaishan realized that this was her chance to eliminate them and escape. Or at least hurt them and escape. She held out her hand and a dagger formed out of ice appeared in her hand. She pointed it at Chibi Moon, mainly because she was the "weakest link", and threw it with all of her strength. _

_The dagger burst into flames increasing the damage it would make upon contact with its victim._

_Chibiusa turned and noticed the flying dagger aimed right at her, it was a good fifteen feet away increasing its pace quickly…_

"Chibiusa!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"No!" The senshi cried out unable to do anything but hope that she moved (fear…shock…).

"SILENT…..WALL!" a familiar voice cried out shielding Chibiusa with an energy barrier.

Seikaishan's attack disintegrated, leaving Chibiusa untouched, unharmed. Seikaishan cursed under her breath, and quickly vanished ready to report back to base.

"Saturn!" Chibiusa cried after seeing who had saved her. Chibiusa wrapped her arms around Saturn and the two children began to dance.

"Sailor Saturn!" The senshi cried out, overjoyed to see one of their friends. Sailor Moon recognized this new girl from the descriptions that everyone had given her and because Chibiusa had revealed her name.

Three figures jumped down in front of the senshi. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. The Outer Senshi. "Hey gals!" Haruka smiled with a wave.

Usagi looked puzzled as all of these new senshi kept appearing. "Um, hi?"

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna looked as puzzled as Usagi did. "What's wrong with her?" Haruka asked Rei in a hushed tone.

Rei huddled the four outer scouts together and told them the entire story. The outer senshi walked over to Usagi and reintroduced themselves.

"I'm Haruka otherwise known as Sailor Uranus."

"Michiru. Sailor Neptune."

"Setsuna, Sailor Pluto!"

"And I'm Hotaru, Sailor Saturn."

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Seikaishan rematerialized inside Queen Beryl's throne room. "I received the appropriate amount of energy that you asked for. But, there is one problem, I was stopped by the Sailor Senshi, and four new ones appeared to save the one I almost eliminated."

"Oh no!" Beryl whispered. "Well at least you received the energy for Metallia, not even those Outer Senshi can defeat Queen Metallia!"

"Precisely!" Seikaishan replied. "And my payment? For retrieving the power."

"Oh yes, that!" Beryl grinned. She held out her hand and closed it quickly. Soon all of the energy Seikaishan stole was released and absorbed into Queen Beryl's floating crystal orb.

Queen Beryl reopened her hand and closed it as if she was gripping somebody's throat. She gripped tighter until her fist was completely shut. Seikaishan then burst into flames, dead, killed by her master.

**_Memory in Oblivion_**

Kaorinite made her way through the dark, dank, corridors. She pushed open the door that read, STAFF AND PERSONEL ONLY! "Professor Tomoe?"

"Yes Kaorinite?"

"I have some good news for you! The outer senshi have revealed themselves!" she smiled.

"This is good news!"

Soon Tomoe's body dropped to the floor and a black shadow crept out of his back. He was known as Master Pharaoh 90. "Now Kaorinite, our plan shall be brought into effect." He smiled malevolently.

"I can't wait!" Kaorinite smiled as she left the room to make preparations for their new plan.

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Cooan (Catzy) peered deeper into the room. She held her hand up to her nose, _such negative aura,_ she thought. _Who is that voice_, she asked herself. _The voice belonged to a female_-Cooan knew that much-_but who is she?_

"So how is the plan working out Wiseman?" the female voice asked.

"Pretty good!" Wiseman replied.

"As long as it wipes out those senshi, Queen Beryl and Metallia, and none other than those rejects, Doctor Tomoe and Kaorinite."

"But how does all help you?"

"All in good time, Wiseman. All in good time!"

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Queen Beryl returned to Queen Metallia, "Yes, your highness. You summoned me?"

"Yes. I need you to fulfill something for me!"

"What is it that you need?"

"The Inner Senshi."

"WHAT FOR?" Queen Beryl yelled.

"I am going to drain their powers and absorb them to give me MORE power."

"What about the Outer Senshi?"

"After I take care of the Inner Senshi's powers, and regain my physical form, they will be nothing but a fly to swat at."

"Excellent! Who shall we capture first my liege?"

"Sailor Venus!"

"As you wish!"

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Minako walked slowly passed the mall. She looked into the purse, and noticed that she was flat out broke. "No mall for me today." She muttered to herself.

"Or any other day!" a youma corrected her.

Minako shifted herself into a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you?"

"The last thing you'll ever see!" the youma smiled. "But since I'm _nice_ I will tell you. My name is Jinjetsu! And I shall be your captor!"

"Not today. Not any day!" Minako said. "Venus Crystal-"

Before she could finish she was knocked over onto the pavement of the street. She quickly clung her arm to her body and writhed slightly in pain. She stood back up and tried to finish her henshin cry but again was beaten by the back of the youma's hand.

"You shall die!" the youma said.

Minako tried to stand, but after all of the hits Jinjetsu had lashed out on her, she was too weak to stand.

"Foolish girl!" Jinjetsu smiled. "Your end is near!"

As soon as the youma noticed that the other senshi were coming to their fallen friend's rescue, Jinjetsu quickly grabbed Minako and vanished.

"MINAKO!" Rei cried. "NO!" she pounded her fists against the ground, where she disappeared. The other senshi fell to their knees as well crying out Minako's name.

_**AN: This is getting better I think! Leave a review to tell me what you think! Do you like it at least? I MUST KNOW! In my opinion I think I have made this fanfic just a tad bit darker. I think that the villains in the anime should have been worse than they were. And I think that this fanfic is helping bring out their 'evilness'. Leave a review please (much appreciated! XD).**_


	6. Mars Targeted

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

_**Chapter 6 Mars Targeted**_

_Minako shifted herself into a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_The last thing you'll ever see!" the youma smiled. "But since I'm nice I will tell you. My name is Jinjetsu! And I shall be your captor!"_

"_Not today. Not any day!" Minako said. "Venus Crystal-"_

_Before she could finish she was knocked over onto the pavement of the street. She quickly clung her arm to her body and writhed slightly in pain. She stood back up and tried to finish her henshin cry but again was beaten by the back of the youma's hand. _

"_You shall die!" the youma said._

_Minako tried to stand, but after all of the hits Jinjetsu had lashed out on her, she was too weak to stand._

"_Foolish girl!" Jinjetsu smiled. "Your end is near!" _

_As soon as the youma noticed that the other senshi were coming to their fallen friend's rescue, Jinjetsu quickly grabbed Minako and vanished._

"_MINAKO!" Rei cried. "NO!" she pounded her fists against the ground, where she disappeared. The other senshi fell to their knees as well crying out Minako's name._

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Jinjetsu appeared before Queen Beryl, with Minako in tow. "I have what you requested my empress." Jinjetsu bowed and quickly brought the unconscious senshi to her boss.

"Very nice, very nice indeed, Jinjetsu!" Queen Beryl smiled wickedly. She thrusted her hand out and pointed down. Jinjetsu flinched but, all that happened was Minako disappearing. "Why so jumpy?"

"It's just, I saw what happened to Seikaishan, and I thought you would do the same to me, my empress."

"No, not yet at least. You have not fulfilled your mission yet!"

"When? When will my mission be completed?"

"In good time…in good time!" Queen Beryl gazed into her crystal ball. "Now leave!"

"Yes! As you wish!" Jinjetsu replied shimmering out of her queen's throne room.

"Reveal yourself…Zoicite!" Queen Beryl ordered.

Soon a figure emerged out of the darkness revealing the figure of a mere woman, but nonetheless, Zoicite was a man. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, wait. Yes!" she smiled as a though struck her. "Gather the other ginzuisho and bring them here!"

"Yes Madame!" Zoicite said shimmering out of sight.

"Good, now Metallia will have two power sources. The Ginzuisho and those mindless Sailor Senshi."

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Rei stirred the spoon around in her coffee cup. "Minako." She murmured feeling depressed about Minako being captured. "Why her?"

Makoto sat down beside Rei, "Don't look so glum, Rei-chan! We'll get Minako-chan back." She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Ami-chan is looking for a way to rescue Minako-chan. And poor Usagi, she is practically crying her eyes out…even though technically she doesn't even remember Minako she is still taking it pretty hard."

Rei looked deeply into her cup. _Mako-chan is right, Usagi doesn't really remember any of us because of Memoblivion's attack_, Rei thought.

"C'mon!" Makoto ordered Rei. "Let's go try to cheer Usagi up!"

Rei nodded and followed Makoto to Usagi's house.

Memory in Oblivion 

Usagi opened her front door and found Makoto and Rei. "Hi guys." She said pretending to be cheerful.

"Hi Usagi!" Makoto and Rei said in unison.

"Come on in." Usagi welcomed.

Rei and Makoto followed Usagi up to her room and Rei and Makoto filled Usagi in on her past. (I hope Usagi feels loved! XD)

Rei's communicator started beeping, which made Rei glance nervously towards Makoto. _It's a good thing she doesn't know what that sound means_, Rei thought.

"Um, Usagi. I have to go really quick! I'll be back in about an hour." Rei said with a smile. She gave Makoto a 'Stay here while I go take care of this' look.

Makoto nodded and Rei was off.

Rei quickly found a secluded area and cried out, "Mars…..CRYSTAL……POWER! MAKE-UP!" She quickly transformed and headed out towards the youma.

Jinjetsu threw another, lifeless, innocent civilian to the ground. Jinjetsu noticed Sailor Mars out of the corner of its eye and quickly shot three shocking orbs at her.

"AH!" Mars screamed quickly dodging them. "Mars…..Flame…….SNIPER!" Rei cried pulling a fire arrow on a forming fire bow. She released the arrow. The arrow made impact on Jinjetsu's lower abdomen.

Jinjetsu howled in agony, "HOW DARE YOU!" she flicked her hands out flames forming on each fingertip. "Take this!" she yelled throwing the flames at Mars.

"How dare you try using my attack!" Mars shouted at the youma. "Akuryou Taisan!" she cried as talismans formed around her hands and shot out at Jinjetsu.

"Oh no you don't!" Jinjetsu cried, dodging each talisman.

"Oh yes I do!" she replied, "Mars….Celestial….FIRE…..SURROUND!" Fireballs formed around her and shot out through her hand into Jinjetsu's abdomen.

Jinjetsu fell to the ground in pain. "You WILL NOT escape!"

Mars looked puzzled at her comment. "And what do you mean by that?"

"This!"

Jinjetsu smiled wickedly. Jinjetsu stretched out its arms, a line of energy forming between the index fingers on each hand. The line grew, and grew. "Entanglement Trappe!"

The line of energy turned into a huge sphere and started flying towards Mars, but was quickly stopped by an outside attack.

"Moon Scepter….Elimination!" Sailor Moon cried aiming her wand at Jinjetsu.

Sailor Moon's attack ripped through Jinjetsu, but did not defeat her. Usagi gasped, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Jinjetsu grinned.

"Oh NO, you don't!" Mercury and Jupiter cried out.

"Mercury……Aqua….MIRAGE!" Ami shouted. The sign of Mercury appeared before her and was soon encased in a water ball, she twirled around with the water ball and it dispersed into much smaller, but powerful, water balls. These attacks hit everywhere on the youma.

"Water conducts Electricity!" Mako-chan said calmly. "I call upon the powerful gods of Jupiter, PLEASE give me the strength to defeat this youma! Jupiter…..OAK……EVO-…..LU….TION!" Soon oak petals danced around her and began to attack Jinjetsu.

"Your weak attacks do not phase me!" Jinjetsu lied.

"You wish!" Sailor Mars cried. "Mars…..Flame…….SNIPER!" Rei cried pulling a fire arrow on a forming fire bow. She released the arrow. The arrow made impact on Jinjetsu's lower abdomen.

Although their attacks did cause pain for Jinjetsu, this youma did not care. As long as it captured Sailors Mars, Mercury, and/or Jupiter than her mission was fulfilled…maybe.

Jinjetsu stretched out its arms yet again, forming a line of energy between the index fingers on each hand. The line grew, and grew. "Entanglement Trappe!"

The line of energy turned into a huge sphere and started flying towards Mars, but unfortunately was not stopped.

The attack wrapped itself around Sailor Mars, engulfing her in a right yellowish light. "NO!" Mars cried as the light began to shrink into nothing, sending her to the headquarters of Queen Beryl.

The senshi stared in shock, "MARS! NO!" They all glared at Jinjetsu, "GIVE HER BACK! NOW!"

"Never!"

"Fine then!" Sailor Moon cried. "Let's eliminate the youma then!"

The other senshi nodded in agreement, raising their hands to prepare their individual attacks.

"Mercury……Aqua….MIRAGE!" Ami shouted. The sign of Mercury appeared before her and was soon encased in a water ball, she twirled around with the water ball and it dispersed into much smaller, but powerful, water balls. These attacks hit everywhere on the youma.

Mako-chan said calmly. "I call upon the powerful gods of Jupiter, PLEASE give me the strength to defeat this youma! Jupiter…..OAK……EVO-…..LU….TION!" Soon oak petals danced around her and began to attack Jinjetsu.

"Moon…..Healing…..ELIMI……NATION!" Sailor Moon cried out twirling her wand around and pointing it towards Jinjetsu. Crescent moons and hearts emanated out from the ruby jewel at the top of the scepter ripping through the youma.

The youma screamed, fell to the ground, and combusted into flames. The remains of Jinjetsu were nothing but ashes.

"You think you're done?" Zoicite called out.

"You think you've saved the day?" Jadeite asked.

"You think you can just go home, throw in the towel and call it a day?" Nephrite asked.

"Well, now it is time for 'Round Two'!" Kunzite shouted.

The sailor senshi quickly stood in defensive stances. "Zoicite? Jadeite? Nephrite? Kunzite?" They all asked, "How did you…."

"Die!" They all shouted. They all simultaneously raised their hands and pointed them at the three senshi. Dark, negative energy formed around each of their hands and soon formed into beams. The beams shot right out at the senshi.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter stared in shock, frozen in fear. The beams were heading right towards them.

_**AN: So are you guys liking it yet? AND WHY AREN"T YOU AT LEAST TELLING ME YOU LIKE IT? I don't know whether or not I should continue because you guys won't tell me if you like the story so far! Cries**_

_**Please leave a review! It'd be nice to know what you guys think of this fic! Oh and have you noticed that the chapters are a bit longer than normal instead of two or three pages it's now around six to eight pages! **_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**AN: I figured since I was confusing everybody (Was I? I know for sure I was confusing myself. I noticed some people back in chapter 1 HINTHINT that I didn't even remember! So I am going to do one at a time….for at least one or two more chapters. Then all craziness will reappear! **_

_The youma screamed, fell to the ground, and combusted into flames. The remains of Jinjetsu were nothing but ashes._

"_You think you're done?" Zoicite called out._

"_You think you've saved the day?" Jadeite asked._

"_You think you can just go home, throw in the towel and call it a day?" Nephrite asked._

"_Well, now it is time for 'Round Two'!" Kunzite shouted._

_The sailor senshi quickly stood in defensive stances. "Zoicite? Jadeite? Nephrite? Kunzite?" They all asked, "How did you…."_

"_Die!" They all shouted. They all simultaneously raised their hands and pointed them at the three senshi. Dark, negative energy formed around each of their hands and soon formed into beams. The beams shot right out at the senshi._

_Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter stared in shock, frozen in fear. The beams were heading right towards them._

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune quickly dove at Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter knocking them down, saving them from their impending death.

Usagi fell to the ground with a hard **thud**, " Thanks you guys!"

"Sailor Uranus stood up and patted at her skirt and smiled, "You'd do the same for us, right?"

Sailor Moon nodded.

Out of anger in frustration the ginzuisho quickly disappeared.

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

The ginzuisho shimmered back to Queen Beryl's throne room. "Beryl-sama! We are truly sorry! We did not know that those impudent outer wenches would show up to rescue the sailor senshi!"

"Of course you didn't, but…I DID!" she screamed raising her hands. A greenish light formed in the palm of her hands. Soon a beam of energy shot out at the ginzuisho, stealing their life force for Queen Metalia.

"NO!" They all screamed as they died slowly in agony.

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

"So how did you guys know we were in trouble?" a puzzled Usagi asked.

"I noticed a ripple in the time stream…I knew that something was going down in the past, so I returned from the future to inform Uranus and Neptune." Setsuna replied.

"Ah!" Ami sighed.

Makoto looked at Setsuna, "So, did you go back to the future after you saved us in chapter five?"

Setsuna took another sip of green tea before replying, "Yes, I had to see how much the future had changed since I had left!"

"And?" Usagi asked.

"It's horrible! At this rate Crystal Tokyo will NEVER exist, the Negaverse, the Dark Moon, everyone else that we have fought against reign, destroying and killing what they wish. I immediately returned so I could help change the past to its original state."

"So where is Rei-chan?" Haruka asked.

"And Minako-chan?" Michiru added.

The three inner senshi looked down. "They were captured by the Negaverse!" Usagi said solemnly.

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna looked down as well. Haruka looked at Usagi , "We'll get them back! Don't worry!" Usagi smiled.

The three outer and inner senshi then left CROWN and journeyed over to the Domino Elementary School to pick up Chibiusa and Hotaru.

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Queen Beryl walked down the corridor that led to Queen Metallia's resting place. She noticed her to prisoners were still unconscious and horribly bruised. "I thought I told my minions not to harm them anymore!" she muttered to herself. She stood before Metalia and bowed. "Metallia-sama! We only need two more senshi!"

"NO!" Metallia replied.

"I beg your pardon?

"I only need one more as of now!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all of the power from the ginzuisho and the power that YOU WILL be giving me shall be suffice."

Queen Beryl's jaw dropped. Damn, she thought, I forgot about that.

"Once I have the power from one more senshi I can be revived, then I will kill Sailor Moon, the remaining inner senshi, and those putrid out senshi!"

"Excellent! I will go snatch up one more senshi! Or maybe even two. It wouldn't hurt to have more than enough power now would it?" Beryl asked.

"No. I suppose it wouldn't!"

"Then I shall go and collect our power sources." Beryl notified before shimmering out of Metallia's chambers.

_**Memory in Oblivion.**_

Chibiusa and Hotaru raced towards their fellow senshi, "HI!" they shouted in unsion.

"Hello, kiddo!" Usagi replied patting Chibiusa on the head.

"So how was your day?" Hakura asked.

"Well, it was fi-" Hotaru stopped suddenly glancing at the darkening sky.

The other senshi took notice to this strange occurrence. A voice bellowed throughout the skies, "Sailor Senshi! You're time is up! The end is near!"

Luckily for the senshi, all civilians ran home or to a safe haven quickly. Nobody was around to expose them. "Give us our friends back!" Haruka screamed.

"Never! The battle has just begun!" She screamed making herself visible appearing before the senshi. She flung out her arms and greenish beams shot out at them. Haruka quickly grabbed Chibiusa and Hotaru and dodged out of the way. The other senshi quickly moved as well.

"Let's end this. . .NOW!" Haruka screamed. "Uranus…Planet…..POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"Neptune…Planet….Power, MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Usagi cried out.

"MERCURY! Crystal Power…MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER, Crystal POWER…MAKE-UP!"

"MOON CRISIS, MAKE-UP!" Chibiusa finished.

The sailor senshi henshined and stood in fighting stances waiting for Beryl's next move.

"I only want two of you!" Beryl said glancing over at Mercury and Jupiter.

"Well," Pluto screamed, "today isn't your lucky day!" She held out her talisman, "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" A purple orb of energy formed for the garnet orb. Pluto twirled her staff around and aimed it towards Beryl making sure her attack would hit her.

"Pssh!" Beryl laughed in amusement. She waved her hand and Pluto's attack disintegrated. "You think your parlor tricks can defeat me?" She shot an energy ball at Sailor Neptune, hitting her head on. "Think again!"

Sailor Neptune fell to the ground. Sailor Uranus knelt down beside her. "I'll get her back for you!" A now pissed off Sailor Uranus stood up and held out her hand, "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Her talisman formed in her hand, and quickly Sailor Uranus charged at Queen Beryl. Sailor Pluto followed shouting again, "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

Sailor Uranus slashed her sword against Beryl, leaving a long, deep cut on the evil queen's arm. Following Uranus's attack, came Pluto's hitting Beryl head-on knocking her to the ground.

Queen Beryl cursed under her breath. She shot out more dark energy balls at the senshi hitting Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn.

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Mercury AQUA RHAPSODY!" Sailor Mercury shouted, shooting tendrils of ice and water at Queen Beryl.

"Jupiter OAK EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter yelled aiming leaves at Queen Beryl, the leaves seeped into the cuts that Uranus and Mercury's attacks left and began zapping Queen Beryl's body.

"No, I SHALL NOT LOSE!" Queen Beryl cried.

"Yes, YOU WILL!" Sailor Moon cried out twirling her moon sceptor she shouted, " Moon Princess HALATION!"

The attack missed Queen Beryl due to the fact that she moved at the last minute.

"Moon GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Chibi Moon cried out hitting Queen Beryl.

The attack did hurt Queen Beryl, but she could still capture her two targets before dieing. She hurled ice crystals at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. The ice crystals stabbed at Jupiter and Mercury, which caused the two senshi to drop to the ground. Queen Beryl shimmered and reappeared beside Mercury and Jupiter. She placed a hand on each one and shimmered back to the Queen Metallia's chambers.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Uranus tried to stop Queen Beryl but their enemy shimmered away before they could save their friends.

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Queen Beryl limped down to the pool in which Metallia rested in. "My empress, I have brought the two senshi you requested."

"Excellent!"

Soon one huge tree shot from the ground, its branches inched towards the unconscious sailor senshi, grabbed them, and tied them to the tree. The tree began to glow as the energy from the senshi was drained away, being absorbed by Metallia.

"Beryl!" Metallia bellowed.

"Yes, Metallia-sama?"

"Your time is nearing its end!"

"I know of that." Queen Beryl bowed her head, "Get it over with!"

Metallia laughed. "No! I am not going to be killing you but, when you are killed I shall be receiving your energy! Now leave!"

"Yes, my empress!" Queen Beryl replied doing as she was told.

As Queen Beryl exited Metallia's chambers she clenched her teeth. "I will kill those Sailor Senshi by myself, WITHOUT Metallia. She WILL NOT take that joy away from me!"

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

"It makes so much sense now!" Setsuna said.

"What does?" Usagi sniffled.

"Why the Negaverse has kidnapped Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus!"

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibiusa listened closely to Setsuna.

"They are trying to bring somebody back!" she glanced out of the window, "Why else would they kidnap them, and how come we haven't seen the ginzuisho again since our last encounter? It just all makes sense now! Queen Beryl is trying to resurrect-"

"METALLIA!" Usagi blurted out without realizing it.

"DO what?" Chibiusa asked.

"Queen Beryl is trying to resurrect Queen Metallia!" Usagi repeated. "Like she did before."

Mamoru walked up to the steps of Haruka's apartment, he knocked, and was invited in by Michiru.

"So what's going on with the Negaverse?" Mamoru asked.

"Usagi says that Queen Beryl is trying to resurrect Queen Metallia, like she did before!" Chibiusa informed.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi. "How did you remember that? The girls, nor I, never told you about that!"

Usagi shrugged.

Setsuna looked at all of the senshi in the room, "If the rumors from the last battle between the Negaverse and the inner sailor senshi are true…then we are in for a BIG battle."

"D. D. Girls!" Mamoru said.

"Did you say something?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, I said the D. D. Girls. They were the ones responsible for the deaths of Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus."

"And since those four aren't here, and we outer senshi are," Michiru looked at her fellow outer senshi, " we may be the ones taking their place in this history repeat!"

"Yes, but we are stronger than they were at that point in time!" Haruka stated.

"Yes, that is true! But if the inner senshi powers are fueling the Negaverse at the moment they are going ro be extremely tough to beat!" Setsuna said staring at the carpeted floor.

"Then I guess we are in for the beginning of a big battle." Usagi spoke. "I mean if Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia are back, then everyone else might be. So this IS the beginning of a horrible battle."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hotaru and Chibiusa asked in unison.

The outer senshi plus Usagi and Mamoru looked at the two youngest senshi with their jaws dropped.

"What we mean is, that if we wait to long Metallia will be finished in her little power up-" Hotaru began.

"But if we strike now, we have a good chance of eliminating Queen Beryl, Queen Metallia, and the rest of the Negaverse for good." Chibiusa finished.

"Good thinking!" Mamoru said.

"Then lets get going!" Michiru said pulling out her henshin stick.

The rest of the outer senshi pulled out their henshin sticks, and Usagi and Chibiusa pulled out their lockets.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!" Michiru cried out, "You will be defeated Negaverse!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!" Setsuna shouted, "This will be your last appearance in this time and any other time!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!" Hotaru cried. "Even if you get close to succeeding I will defeat you!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Usagi cried out. "In the name of the moon I WILL punish you!"

"MOON CRISIS, MAKE-UP!" Chibiusa finished. "In the name of Crystal Tokyo, you're history!"

Mamoru pulled out a rose from his jacket. He threw it to the ground and suddenly all the petals on the rose began to dance around him. Once they stopped and fell to the ground he was dressed in his Tuxedo Kamen outfit.

The Sailor Senshi, plus Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Teleported to the Arctic Circle to begin their journey towards Queen Beryl, so that they could finish this obstacle for once and forever.

_**Memory in Oblivion**_

Queen Metallia stepped out of the pool she had been inhabiting. She was back to her regular form. She was ready to fight and kill the sailor senshi.

"Well, this is going to be fun!" she said as she licked her lips.

_**AN: And they lived happily ever after! Just kidding. Well this part of the story has a few more chapters left. Then we migrate over to the Dark Moon. Leave a review!**_


End file.
